jsmtardc6fandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Design Challenge VI
JSM's TAR Design Challenge is part of the sixth installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. JSM's Design includes his race route made for teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Engaged couple Rex Harrington and Bob Hope were the winners of this race. Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 37,000 miles (60,000 kms), while racing across 6 continents, 10 countries and 33 cities, with first time visits to Colombia, Vanuatu and the autonomous Spanish region of Basque Country. Along the race, teams found themselves abseiling down an active volcano in Iceland, cow jumping with locals in Ethiopia and working in the chaotic call centers of India. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "No Woman, No Cry!" - Rex ''(Kingston, Jamaica) # "Just Hit Me! Hit Me Right In The Heart!" - Ashton (Medellín, Colombia) # "Literally Running Around Like A Headless Chicken" - ''Emily '' (Basque Country, Spain) # "If Only It Was Money They'd Be Throwing At Us" - ''Max ''(La Rioja, Spain) # "You Know You Want To Erupt, Little Geysir, Don't You?" - Lucy (Iceland) # "You Are No Longer The Prettiest Goat I Have Ever Seen" - ''Marie (referring to Tim) ''(Curonian Spit, Lithuania) # "I Would Seriously Consider Botox Therapy Over Here" - ''Nadiya (Omo Valley, Ethiopia) # "Help, There's A Chicken In My Pants!" - Sukhi (Aksum, Ethiopia) # "Loose Lips, Sink Ships And You Are The Titanic Baby" - Marie ''(Hampi, India) # "Tell Your Companions To Give Up Their Tusks!" - ''Bob (referring to Rex) '' (Vanuatu) # "You Look Very... Feminine In That Outfit!" - ''Rex '' (Jeju Island, South Korea) # "Never Blew So Hard In My Life" - ''Meaghan ''(Seattle, Washington) Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Jamaica) *Fort Lauderdale, Florida, '''United States ' (Bonnet House) (Starting Line) * Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Kingston, Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) *Kingston (National Stadium) *Kingston (Tuff Gong Studios) *Blue Mountains (Strawberry Hill) The first Roadblock of the race required teams to participate in a The Amazing Race Style, 100 metres limbo sprint. Team members squared off in a four way hurdles race with a twist. Team members were not required to jump over the hurdles, but to limbo dance under the hurdles. The winner of each race would receive their next clue. Teams had to wait before a fourth team to come in before they could start a race. The last three teams had to wait out a fifteen minute penalty before continuing on the race. In the first Detour of the race teams had to choose between two tasks involving Bob Marley and his rastafari culture, Dreadlocks or Bright Blocks. In Dreadlocks, teams had to use a traditional technique to apply dreadlocks, commonly associated with Bob Marley and the rastafari movement, to two different locals. In Bright Blocks, teams received Bob Marley's album "Exodus", which they needed to use as an example to successfully paint a life-size mural copy, commonly seen on the streets of Kingston. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 500 cocktails for a specific one they needed to hand over to Phil in exchange for their next clue. Their only hint would be "Bob Marley", with teams leaving to figure out they were searching for the "Flaming Bob Marley" cocktail, a layered cocktail depicting each of Bob Marley's signature colors, green, yellow and red. * After completing the Roadblock, teams received a blank record of Bob Marley's "No Woman, No Cry". Teams had to find a way to play their record and figure out they were heading to Tuff Gong Studios, a record label studios started by the Marley Family. Leg 02 (Jamaica → Colombia) * Kingston (Norman Manley International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) **Bogota (Miguel Caballero Factory) *Bogota (Avenida Jimenez) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) *Medellín (Comuna Trece - Medellín Escalators) *Medellín (Statue of Andres Escobar - Estadio Atanasio Girardot) *Medellín (Plaza Botero) *Guatepé (La Piedra Del Peñol) The first Fast Forward of the race required both team members to test a piece of the Miguel Caballero clothing line, one of the most prestigious bulletproof clothing brands in the world. One of the instructors would fire a .38 caliber revolver against the leather jacket both team members had don, before they could claim their Fast Forward award. Once they both passed the test, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Vroom Vroom and Bang Bang. In Vroom Vroom, teams had to load one of these Willy Jeeps, used for the pique contest at the local Yipao Festival, with 1,500 kgs of coffee bags. The objective of the pique is to keep the vehicle, with the coffee bags distributed on the back, going forward on a straight line on two wheels till a designated line. Once teams reach the designated line, Juan Valdez, a fictional character who supports Colombia's coffee, will hand over their next clue. In Bang Bang teams participated in Colombia's national sport, téjo. The objective is to hit one of the gunpower filled envelops in a clay pit area, known as "mechas", with a medal disk called a téjo, where on impact with the tejo explode loudly creating a sound similar to the one created by a small revolver upon firing. If teams can hit all four mechas, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dance the zumba alongside Shakira's "Waka Waka" video clip. If team members could imitate Shakira's movements to the satisfaction of the judges, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At Avenida Jimenez, teams had to participate in Bogota's famous guinea pig races. They had to pick a guinea pig, who would then run into one of the coloured bowls, each resembling a departure time for a charter flight next morning. *After the Detour, teams had to use the provided soccer shirt of Andres Escobar to find out their next location was Escobar's statue near Estadio Atanasio Girardot. Once they arrived, teams had to pay respect to the murdered soccer player by laying a verdolga flower, the symbol of the local club, near the monument. Leg 03 (Colombia → Spain) * Medellín, Colombia (José María Córdova International Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Prado Museum) * Madrid (Atocha Train Station) to Bilbao, Basque Country (Bilbao-Abando Train Station) *Guernica (Oak of Guernica) *San Sebastian (Peine de los Vientos) *Eibar (Plaza de Tores) *Bermeo (San Juan de Gaztelugatxe) The Detour was a choice between Count Your Chicken or Pound Your Cider. Count Your Chicken required teams to play a festival game called oilar jokoa, a game where a chicken is buried to the neck and blindfolded. Then one team member got blindfolded too and that team member had to locate and touch the chicken guided by the music of a drummer, whom the other team member would play. Pound Your Cider had teams enter a sagardotegi, a Basque cider house. Teams there had to press apples in a traditional way until they had collected enough juice to fill a txotx, a traditional cider barrel, which they needed to deliver to the bar tender who would hand over their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to compete in three Herri Kirolak or Basque rural sports, a number of sports rooted in the traditional lifestyles of the Basque people. In Aizkolaritza, team members had to chop through a trunk of wood while standing on it. In Lasto botatzea, team members had to toss a hay bale over a designated line. In Harri zulaketa, team members had to drill a hole in a rock using a metal bar. Once team members had completed all three tasks, they would receive their next clue along with a txapela, a Basque beret that is a traditional trophy at these games. Teams were told to keep this beret until further notice. Additional tasks: *At Prado Museum, teams had to search for the "Guernica" painting by Pablo Picasso, then retrieve their next clue there stating: "Find your next clue at my original location. PS: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree", with teams having to figure out that they found their next clue at the infamous oak of Guernica. Leg 04 (Spain) *Logroño, La Rioja (Bridge of Mantible) * Logroño (Plaza del Mercado or Calle del Laurel) *Logroño (Fountain De La Gran Vía) *Encises (Palaeontology Centre) *Haro (Hermitage of San Felices de Bilibio) *Haro (Marques de Riscal) The Detour in this leg was a choice between Stilt Dancing and Snail Racing. Stilt Dancing required teams to make their way to Plaza del Mercado and join the locals in a traditional La Danza de los Zancos or stilt dance. Once they had mastered a stilt dance routine, they would receive their next clue. In Snail Racing teams had to participate in the highlight of the local San Bartolomé festival, the snail races. It required teams to pick a snail who had to haul a 230 gram tin of ground pepper to a designated line. Teams would receive their next clue once the snail passed the line. This leg's Roadblock required team members to participate in Haro's Batalla de Vino or Wine Battle, involving people dressed in white shirts and berets, pouring red wine over each other from jugs, bottles, botas, buckets and other types of containers filled with red wine. Team members had to use the unique beret they received as reward on the previous leg's Roadblock to match it with one of the locals participating in the Wine Battle, while avoiding the red wine being poured all over them. Once they found a local wearing a beret unique to theirs, he would give them their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Palaeontology Centre, teams had to study a board with different types of dinosaur prints and then follow a path with prints of either the Stegosaurus or Allosauras to find their next clue. Leg 05 (Spain → Iceland) * Bilbao (Bilbao Airport) to Keflavík, Iceland (Keflavík International Airport) * Reykjavik (Thrihnukagigur Volcano) *Reykjavik (Icelandic Elf School) *Haukadalur (Haukadalur Geysir) * Haukadalur Valley (Soddsstaðir Farm) *Vík í Mýrdal (Reynisdrangar) The Fast Forward required teams to abseil inside the semi-active Thrihnukagigur Volcano. Once both team members could take the leap of faith down the volcano, they could claim the Fast Foward award. The Detour was a choice between two tasks that involved Icelandic folklore, Iceland having the highest percentage of people believing in elves, Elf' Workings or Elf' Learnings. In Elf' Workings, teams had to use the provided tools to create an elf house based on an example. Once they had correctly assembled their house, they would have to set out a candle path, which locals leave to help elves find their way to their new house, to retrieve their next clue. Elf' Learnings had teams remember a sequence of Icelandic magical staves or sigils, symbols credited with magical effect. Once teams had remembered a sequence of 10 symbols, they needed to enter the elf school, where an elf would teach their knowledge. Teams had to carve the ten symbols in the correct order on a school board before receiving their next clue. The Roadblock required teams to take control of an Icelandic horse and take part in the traditional sheep round-up, where horses are used to move sheep into the highlands for grazing during the summer. Team members had to herd all twenty sheep into a pen before receiving their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Haukadalur Geysir, teams had to wait for the geyser to erupt before they could claim their next clue. Leg 06 (Iceland → Lithuania) * Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Vilnius, Lithuania (Vilnius International Airport) *Vilnius (Road of Freedom) *Ramygala (Wooden Chapel) * Ramygala (Farm and Town Square or Straw Festival Grounds) *Šiauliai (Hill of Crosses) *Nida, Curonian Spit (Dune of Parnidis) For the Speedbump, X & Y had to recreate a part of the Baltic Way by convicing locals to join in a human chain. If their chain could span along the whole length of the sculpture, they could continue racing. This leg's Detour required teams to choose between two traditional farmer activities, Goat Beauty or Straw Monster. In Goat Beauty, teams had to use a picture to correctly adorn a goat for Ramygala's annual goat beauty pageant. Once they were done, they had to deliver the goat to the town square, where the contest was ongoing. They finally had to milk the goat and present a bowl of goat milk to the judges. In Straw Monster, teams had to don these straw bear costumes and search among the straw festival's sculptures for an marked unfinished section. They then had to finish the sculpture by plucking each other's customes. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to seperately count the number of Maltese, Greek, Armenian and Celtic crosses in a marked area. Once they could come up with the right answer for each of them, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *Teams had to sandboard down the Dune of Parnidis to reach the Pitstop for this leg of the race. *At the Pitstop, teams were faced with one final task. Teams had to arrange seven ornate carved flags, known as "Nidden Kurenwimpel", in the order they had just seen them walking up the dune to the sand boarding location. If teams couldn't figure it out, they needed to return to the base of the dune, walk the marked path again and sandboard down the hill. Leg 07 (Lithuania → Ethiopia) * Vilnius (Vilnius International Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Jinka, Omo Valley National Park (Omo Valley Airstrip) * Omo Valley (Mursi Village or Konso Village) *Omo Valley (Hamar Village - Field) *Hadar (Ledi River) *Lake Turkana (Nabiyotum Crater) The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Loose Lips and Hair Dips. In Loose Lips, teams had to receive five traditional lip plates from the Mursi chief. They then had to search around the Mursi Village for five women who had their lip plates missing, thus having a pierced lower lip without a lip plate. Once teams located a woman, they had to carefully look at the ornaments on the lip plate and the ornaments the woman wore, to match each lip plate with its owner. Hair Dips required teams to make their way to this Konso Village and create a traditional mixture, consisting of butter, red-ocher coloring and animal fat, the Konso women put in their hair. Once teams had made their mixture, they had to apply it to each other to receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required team members to go through a Hamar ritual to show acceptance into manhood - cow jumping. Team members had to leap from cow to cow, down the whole row of ten cows without failing. Once their attempt was succesful, team members had to drink a glass of cow blood to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Omo Valley Airstrip, teams had to search for one of the marked jeeps with their next clue attached to it. * At the Ledi River, teams needed to search a marked digging site for human remains, as this part of Ethiopia is the place where the earliest human remains are found, and assemble these remains to create a human skeleton to receive their next clue. Leg 08 (Ethiopia) * Jinka (Omo Valley Airstrip) to Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) *Aksum (Palace of the Queen of Sheba) *Aksum (Basket Market) * Aksum (Chapel of the Tablet and Church of Our Lady Mary of Zion or Northern Stelae Park) *Aksum (Debre Damo Monastery) In this Roadblock team members had to retrieve five gifts for the Queen of Sheba, a mysterious, Ethiopian queen who according to a legend once dated King Salomo, who after he had tested her wisdom gave her all the wealth she desired. Team members had to retrieve a dried cow at a local market, fill a crock with myrrh, pick an opal stone from a bunch of gems, while team members could only pick one gem at a time, catch a chicken from a pen and retrieve a dabqaad or censer and use charcoal and incense to let it burn and deliver all these goods half a mile to the Queen of Sheba. This leg Detour was a choice between Straight Up or Heads Up. Straight Up required teams to pick up a replica stelae, with Aksum housing the highest in the world, and transport it using an ox cart to the Northern Stelae Park. Once there, they had to dig a hole in the ground, attach ropes to the top of the stelae and pull the ropes to get the stelae straight up in the ground. Heads Up required teams to make their way to the Chapel of the Tablet, which is said to house the original Ark of the Covenant with the Biblical Ten Commandments. Once there, teams had to search for replicas of the ark known as tabots. Once teams thought they had found a tabot that exactly inscribed the Ten Commandments, they had to cover it and carry it on their head to a priest at the Church of Our Lady Mary of Zion, who would tell them whether they were correct or not. For reference, teams could consult a Bible at the church. Additional Tasks: *At Basket Market, teams needed to search through hundreds of brightly decorated baskets for one containing their next clue. *Teams needed to use the only method of transport available to reach the Pitstop: they had to use a roping system to climb to the Pitstop. Leg 09 (Ethiopia → India) * Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) to Bangalore, Karnataka, India (Kempegowda International Airport) *Bangalore (K.R. Market) *Electronics City, Bangalore (Infosys' Headquarters) * Bangalore (Kempegowda Bus Station) to Hospet (Hospet Bus Station) *Hampi (Vittala Temple) *Hampi (Pushkarani Tank) *Hampi (Sugreevas Cave) This leg's Roadblock required team members to join in the chaos of an Indian call center, Bangalore being the call center capital of the world. Team members had to take calls until they received a call of a customer from a city they previously visited on the race. The customer would ask the team members a question about an event that previously occurred on the race. If they answered correctly, they would receive a letter. Once they received five letters, teams would have to unscramble them to create their next destination: Hampi, after which they would receive their next clue. The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Chariot Clone or Pillar Play. In Chariot Clone, teams had to locate Hampi's famous Stone Temple Chariot and accurately study its intricate designs. Teams would then make their way to this ongoing Temple Chariot Festival, where they had to look for a chariot that exactly matched the design of the Stone Temple Chariot. Teams would get their next clue form the rider of that chariot. Pillar Play required teams to play a tune on the musical pillars of Vittala Temple, who magically produce melodious, feet-tapping tunes. If teams could master a routine succesfully, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At K.R. Market, teams had to search among the crowded stalls for a marked sugar cane juice vendor, who would hand over their next clue along with a glass of sugar cane juice. *Once teams arrived at Vittala Temple, they had to locate Lakhsmi, a sacred elephant resembling a Hindu god. *At the Pushkarani Tank, teams would participate in a The Amazing Race Australia 2 switchback, teams had to figure out how to get from the top of the stairwell to a guru sitting in the middle using a combination of 41 steps down and 10 steps up. If they reached the guru using the correct combination, they would receive their next clue. *After teams received their clue at Pushkarani Tank, teams had to transport five locals from Vittala Temple to the Pitstop using these traditional harigolu boats. Teams could check in at the Pitstop once they had transported all five locals. Leg 10 (India → Vanuatu) * Bangalore (Kempegowda International Airport) to Port Vila, Vanuatu (Bauerfield International Airport) * Port Vila (Bauerfield International Airport) to Pentecost Island (Lonorore Airport) *Pentecost Island (Ratap Village) *Hideaway Island (Underwater Post Office) *Espiritu Santo (Champagne Beach) The Fast Forward in this leg of the race required teams to join a local ritual used to show acceptance into manhood, known as land diving. The precursor to bungee jumping, both team members had to jump of a 20 metres high wooden tower with two tree vines wrapped around their ankles. Once they both jumped, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This leg's Detour was a choice between Sand Arts or Mud Pits. In Sand Arts, teams had to make their way to this Ratap Village where they had to participate in the traditional Vanuatuan arts form of sand drawing. Teams had to recreate an example sand drawing from scratch, before they could receive their next clue. In Mud Pits, teams had to enter a mud pen with pigs in attempt to rip off pig tusks necklaces the pigs wore. Pig tusks are a national symbol and an official currency in Vanuatu. Teams then had to sell these pig tusks until they had earned 200 Vanuatuan Vatus. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to dive down to world's only underwater post office. Once they arrived, they had to search through arrived post cards for eight depicting each of the eight previously visited countries on the race (United States, Jamaica, Colombia, Spain, Iceland, Lithuania, Ethiopia, India). Once they could hand over all post cards, teams would receive their next clue from in the form of a post card. Additional Tasks: *Once teams arrived at Pentecost Island, they received a shot of ka'va from the locals as welcome gift. *After the Roadblock, teams received their next clue in the form of a post card with the text "Meet me at the Pitstop - Phil" written on it. Teams would have to figure out that they didn't have to look at the actual post card, but its stamp to find the location of their Pitstop. Leg 11 (Vanuatu → South Korea) * Port Vila (Bauerfield International Airport) to Jeju City, Jeju-do, South Korea (Jeju International Airport) *Jeju City (Teddy Bear Museum) *Jeju City (Kimnyoung Maze Park) *Seongsan-ri (Sunrise Peak) *Gujwa-eup (Manjanggul Lava Tube) * Seopjikoji (Jeju Stone Park or Hallasan Natural Reserve) *Daepo (Jusangjeolli Cliffs) The Speedbump for this leg of the race required X & Y to search through a pile of teddy bears in the oldest teddy bear museum of the world for bears depicting Gandhi, the Mona Lisa and Tarzan. The Roadblock for this leg required teams to join the "Haenyeo", a women dive hunter group known as the "Mermaids of Jeju", in their daily practices. Teams would have to put a traditional mermaid outfit on, which does not include an oxygen tank, and dive down to harvest ingredients for a traditional sea weed soup known as Miyeok guk, including sea weed, abalones, conches and an octopus. If teams could hand over the required ingredients to the Haenyeo, they would receive a sea weed soup which they needed to consume before receiving their next clue. The Detour was a choice between two ways the people of Jeju use their basalt, formed from Jeju's volcanic activity, Wind Protection or Rock Inspection. Wind Protection required teams to built a section of a batdam wall, used to protect fields from storms. Teams had to collect lava stones from a nearby stone quarry, then stack them to fill up the gab in the wall, without it collapsing. In Rock Inspection teams had to make their way to Jeju Stone Park and match the miniature dolharubang statue they found in the maze with the original version. Teams would receive their next clue once they got a match. Additional Tasks: *At the Kimnyoung Maze Park, teams had to search world's largest stone maze for one of four replicas of a dolharubang statue, a symbol of Jeju that once was used to scare off invaders. Teams found their next clue at the bottom of the statue. Teams were told to keep their statue until further notice. *At Manjanggul Lava Tube, teams had to follow the sound of a bum, a traditional Korean drum, to find their next clue somewhere in the tube. Leg 12 (South Korea → United States) * Jeju City (Jeju International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, United States (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) *Seattle (Pink Elephant Car Wash) *Seattle (Chihuly Garden and Glass) *Seattle (Pike Place Market - Market Theater Gum Wall) *Seattle (Pike Place Market - Pike Place Fish Market) *Seattle (Pike Place Market - Original Starbucks) *Everett (Boeing Everett Factory - Future of Flight Aviation Center) *Everett (Boeing Everett Factory - Boeing 747-8 Replica) (Finish Line) The first Roadblock required team members to master the act of glass blowing by blowing a small vase in honor of famous glass sculptor Dale Chihuly, team members had to base their vase on a provided example. In the race's Final Roadblock team members who sat out on the first Roadblock in this leg had to arrange ten sealed Starrbucks cups with different drinks and liquids teams encountered on the race in the correct order they appeared on the race (Leg 1: Flaming Bob Marley, Leg 2: Coffee, Leg 3: Cider, Leg 4: Red Wine, Leg 6: Goat Milk, Leg 7: Cow Blood, Leg 8: Myrrh, Leg 9: Sugar Cane Juice, Leg 10: Ka'va, Leg 11: Sea Weed Soup). Team members were not required to open the cups, so they had to arrange them purely on their senses of smell and taste. Additional Tasks: *When teams arrived in Seattle, they were told to make their way to the most photographed sight in Seattle, which teams needed to figure out was not the Space Needle but the elephant sign at the Pink Elephant Car Wash. *At the Chewing Gum Wall, teams needed to use chewing gumballs to cover an unfinished section of the wall. *At Pike Place Market, teams participated in its famous fish throwing. Teams had to throw ten fishes to each other from one stall to another and catch them to receive their next clue. *In the final task of the race at the Future of Flight Aviation Center, teams had to go through dozens of suitcases on an assembly line for 11 that had luggage representing the 11 previous legs on the race. If they could find all 11 suitcases, they would receive their final clue of the race. *The final clue was a miniature replica of a Lufthansa Boeing 747-8 replica. Teams had to search world's largest building for the plane that matched their miniature plane and was the Finish Line.